Besties, Boredom and Breakfast
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Abi/Taz) Zoe's not a morning person. Peter thinks she snores. There's a bank robbery going on down in the town. Naturally, they jump on board.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Abi!  
 **Penname:** TazmanianBrti  
 **Character:** Zoe Cooper  
 **Other Characters Used:** Peter Maximoff  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship / Humour  
 **Message to your person** : Merry Chrimbo Taz! Hope your day goes great and I hope you like my besties themed fic dedicated soully to you! You are magnificent! * hugs *

* * *

 **Besties, Boredom and Breakfast**

 _Zoe's not a morning person. Peter thinks she snores. There's a bank robbery going on down in the town. Naturally, they jump on board._

* * *

"Wake up." Peter grumbled, flicking a piece of popcorn, left over from the night before, at Zoe's sleeping head, "I'm bored Zo, wake up." the speedster whined. Not to mention she was asleep on his leg and last time he'd jerked her awake with a sudden movement he'd nearly lost an eye. She clearly wasn't a morning person.

"Shut up you grey haired grandpa." Zoe grumbled, face pressed into his shins and body covered by a warm grey blanket.

"I'm not a grandpa!" Peter protested, "At least, I hope not. Because that would make for a very awkward and confusing tale for the dinner table, not to mention that it would make no sense and my dad would have my head fr making him a great grandad before he's fifty."

"You get up as early as a grandpa." Zoe mumbled, lifting her lazy head up and tiredly attempting to blow stray strands of hair out of her face as she spoke, leading to a very disjointed sentence.

"Well how was I supposed to sleep through your snoring?" Peter countered.

"I do not snore!"

"You so do! You were totally snoring!"

"Was not!" Zoe snapped playfully, sitting bolt upright as she grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his head.

"Were so!" the mutant retorted with a grin as he caught the pillow and tossed it back.

"Nope!" the demigod shook her head, "Don't snore at all."

"You so do, you're just in denial. I have proof, the fact that I'm awake this early for one!"

"Shut up Snoresimoff, you probably snored yourself awake."

"Shush yourself, Znorey." he retorted with a smirk, ducking just in time as the pillow was hurled at his face, "You're evil. You know that right?"

"Whatever," Zoe rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I want pancakes, we got any pancakes?"

"You could make some?" Peter suggested, a smug look crossing his face.

"I burn toast. I can't make pancakes." she replied, rolling her eyes dramatically, "Plus, you're not exactly better off, you set fire to spaghetti!"

"Can I just remind you that that was totally and completely one hundred million per cent your fault Zo." Peter said, immediately jumping to his own defence.

Zoe snorted as she sauntered out of the living room, lazily pulling a dressing gown on as she headed towards the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. Annoyingly enough, Peter beat her to it. "What have we got then? Cake?" she asked him, knowing her mate would have scoured the shelves already for something edible.

"Your left over take-away, which you wouldn't let me eat, and toast. Well, bread that can become toast. Raw toast that becomes grilled bread."

"It's too early in the morning for you to start talking weird already Pete!" Zoe protested, whacking him in the back of the head as she walked past towards the fridge.

"Oi!" the mutant protested and spun around in his chair. He had to hold back a snigger as he was greeted with the sight of his best friend with her head resting on the fridge and her hands hanging by her sides as she glowered at the contents of the fridge, she was not a morning person. Not in the slightest.

"Bleh." she grumbled as dragged her feet across the linoleum towards the radio perched on the countertop.

A prim voice crackled through the static-y radio as soon as it was turned on, "Police have cordened off the building and blocked every exit. They've attempted to contact the gunmen within the bank but thus far their attempts have been," the reporter paused, "Unsuccessful." she continued. We have been stood here for the best part of four hours whilst the two gunmen hold, what is thought to be, twelve hostages within the building. Police are working as hard as they can to free these hostages as I speak."

"You hear that Pete?" Zoe asked, tired expression replaced by glowing excitement. Even her bedhead now looked excited; it had gone from a droopy, tired birdsnest to the hair of a victim of electric shock.

"I have ears." Peter replied, confirming to her in his own weird way that he had heard the prim reporter, "She's probably got a moustache." he speculated, "Why else would you chose to be on radio not TV?"

"Dude, there's a bank robbery going on and you're thinking about reporters with hairy upper lips?" she asked him incredulously, "Forget the moustaches and forget the pancakes! Lets go be superheroes man!"

"You what?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowing in intrigue.

"Yeah! You know, like the Avengers! Or the X-Men! Come on Pete! It's be fun!" she urged, grinning like a mad woman whose head may pop off at any moment.

"Sure." Peter replied with a shrug, "Sounds fun." he grinned.

Zoe jumped up into the air, excitement practically radiating off her, "Best day ever!" she squealed before disappearing off to her room via that shadows she knew so well, "Oh, and Peter?" she yelled from the room down the hall.

"What?"

"Tell me this is not the best Christmas ever!" she hollered down to him, he didn't have to be able to see her to know she was grinning.

Within minutes she had reappeared in the kitchen, stepping out of the shadows that formed behind him. Her sword was strapped to her waist and her hair pulled tightly back into a flowing ponytail that bobbed up and down as she rounded the table and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"My superhero mission, my means of travel." she smirked, and with that, they were pulled through the shadows and swirled through the familiar darkness until emerging in the shadows of the bank.

Zoe stepped forwards into the centre of the room, attracting the attention of the gunmen instantly. Peter barely listened to their shouts of annoyance as he pulled on his goggles and sped over to the guys, pulling the guns from their hands and repositioning their limbs before either of them had even the chance to pull the trigger.

"Gotcha." Peter smirked as he reappeared beside Zoe, two guns dangling from his hands. The pair watched, barely containing their laughter as the two men ended up on the floor having both punched each other in the face.

"Brilliant." Zoe smirked as she took a step forwards and unsheathed her sword, "Surrender, bitches." she said as she levelled the sword at the men, "Or you'll have me to deal with."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
